


Come Back To Me

by NikiAlex03



Series: Flufftober 2020 [19]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Kind of angst but not really?, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiAlex03/pseuds/NikiAlex03
Summary: Alec has to leave for an extended, two day mission. Neither him nor Magnus is happy about it.Prompt: Promises
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Flufftober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947610
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Come Back To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)   
> Another little thing as I attempt to complete out my remaining four prompts before January. Enjoy!

The first rays of gold fluttering into the room were unwelcome. 

Alec rolled over in the bed, his eyes squeezed shut, bracing against the harsh light invading the otherwise peaceful sanctuary of their bedroom. If he kept like this for a little while longer, enveloped in Magnus’ arms, wrapped in silk blankets with Magnus’s limbs entangled in his so that neither of them could really tell where one ended and the other began, his arms secured tightly around Alec’s waist, the way they always were on morning like these- mornings when letting go meant  _ letting go; _ he didn’t have to face reality just yet.

He didn’t want to go, even though he knew that sooner or later he would have to. He reminded himself that he was a Shadowhunter. This was just part of the job. And besides, long missions like this one were rare.

If anything, though, that only made them harder.

Alec felt the pull of the blankets as Magnus shifted in his arms, and he reluctantly opened his eyes to find Magnus looking at him with a small, wistful smile.

Alec grumbled something unintelligible and attempted to snuggle himself closer to his husband, dissatisfied with the amount of space that had come between them with Magnus’ earlier movements. 

Magnus however, pulled back.

“ _ Why _ ?” Alec whined pitifully.

“Don’t make this morning harder than it already is.” Magnus said quietly, “And if you start that now, we’ll never leave this bed until someone from the Institute barges in yelling for you.”

“Is that such a bad thing?” 

Magnus sat up and took most of the blanket with him, so that Alec had to yank it back with a huff.

Magnus glanced back at him, lips quirked wryly, “All shy now, are you?”

“Shut up.” 

“Nothing I haven’t seen before.”

“Shut  _ up _ .” Alec said with a pout, “It’s  _ cold. _ ”

Magnus only laughed, and Alec basked in how much he loved the sound of it, watching solemnly as Magnus got out of the bed and walked over to the dresser where his robe waited for him.

“Wait a minute.” Alec called suddenly. Magnus did as was asked of him, pausing in the middle of the room and turning to face Alec expectantly.

“...What is it?” He asked, frowning, when it became clear that Alec wouldn’t be saying anything else.

“I’m committing you to memory.” Alec told him. Standing near the window like that, the way the light hit Magnus was exquisite. But then again, Alec tended to think that everything about Magnus was exquisite. 

“It’ll be a few days before I see you again.” He continued at Magnus’s exasperated sigh, “I need something to hold me over.” 

Magnus rolled his eyes but dutifully stayed still until Alec had looked at his fill. When Alec freed him from his gaze with a satisfied nod, Magnus did not continue on his way to the closet, instead coming back to the bed and climbing in. He threw his legs over Alec’s waist, straddling him and leaning down until their chests were flushed together, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

“You have to go.” He said mournfully after a few moments of that.

“I know.” Alec replied. He reached his hand up and traced a finger along the side of Magnus’s cheek. 

“Alec-”

“I _know_.” He whispered, “Just… a little while longer, yeah?” 

Magnus shook his head. He wanted to argue. Leaving was always the hardest part, and whereas Alec wanted to prolong it as long as possible, Magnus preferred to just rip the band-aid off.

“It’s only three days.” Magnus said, “And then you come back to me.”

Alec heard the words for what it was; a plea. 

This was always another part of it. When Alec went off on extended missions, without Magnus, Magnus had no way to know if he was alive or dead or hurt. It’s why Alec always shared the locations with Magnus despite the fact that they were meant to be covert. If the Clave found out he was sharing this information with anyone, much less a Downworlder, they would have much to say about it.

Alec found he never really cared much. If it made Magnus worry just a little bit less, then he would do it.

Magnus pressed their foreheads together, his eyes fluttering close.

“I love you.” Magnus whispered, “Please, come back to me, Alexander.”

“I promise.” Alec said.

He would do everything in his power to keep it.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt list provided by @vex-bittys on tumblr.  
> I'm @nerdesqque on twitter and @nikialexx on tumblr if you wanna say hi!


End file.
